deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry
}} Jerry is a supporting character on Devious Maids. He works as a nurse at the hospital Rosie is admitted to after being shot at her wedding. __TOC__ Biography 'Season 3' }} After waking up from her four month long coma, Rosie reunites with her husband, Spence, and the two catch up. However, before long, Rosie's nurse, Jerry, interrupts them, apologizing, but stating that visiting hours are over. Spence and Rosie kiss one another goodbye, and he leaves. Rosie is now alone with Jerry, who proceeds to fluff her pillow. Rosie asks if he heard about how her husband was a movie star, and the nurse laughs, exclaiming that he has, and also reveals he's seen the movie; he adds that Rosie must be one lucky girl. She questions what he means, to which Jerry replies that Spence must be about fifty, and he is naked in every scene. As he pulls out his phone to search for the movie, Rosie asks, shocked, "Naked?!" Jerry confirms this and hands her the phone to watch the film of Spence having sex; he adds that from the looks of 'that thing', he doesn't blame her for taking a "four month nap". }} As Rosie begins packing up to leave the hospital, Carmen discusses with her about how Marisol has been pushing off finding her a job as a maid. Wanting to test her friend, Carmen uses the emergency remote that contacts Rosie's nurse, Jerry, and has him call Marisol, and pretend to be in search of a maid. When asked for his name, Jerry makes something up, and claims to be a rich billionaire. Carmen has Jerry tell Marisol that he needs someone who can start that day and that he also loves Puerto Ricans. Marisol looks through her papers and states that she has someone who seems eager to start; however, instead of it being Carmen, Marisol speaks of a Ruth Rodriguez. Jerry tells this to Carmen, who immediately takes the phone and hangs up, now annoyed with her friend. She later confronts Marisol about this, and she realizes that Carmen was behind Jerry calling earlier. When Rosie's first husband, Ernesto, turns up alive, he makes his way to America to reunite with his wife where he finds himself at the Doheny Medical Center, thanks to a newspaper article about her waking from her four month coma. Ernesto finds Jerry and shows him a picture of Rosie, asking where it is he could find her. However, due to hospital policy, Jerry is forbidden to share such information, and is forced to turn him away. He later calls Spence, alerting him of a man who stopped by in search of Rosie. When hearing that his name is Ernesto, Spence is outraged, believing someone is trying to play some type of sick joke; he reveals to Jerry that Ernesto was Rosie's first husband, who is suppose to be dead. However, Spence later looks through Rosie's old memory box, and after learning from her that they never did find Ernesto's body, Spence takes a picture of him and shows it to Jerry, questioning if it was the man he saw. Jerry confirms this, shocking Spence; he proceeds to ask for the phone number Ernesto left for Jerry. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 303 04.png Promo 303 05.png Promo 303 22.png Promo 303 23.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters